The Fine Line
by moodiful819
Summary: A series of drabbles about the fine lines of life. Last chapter: She shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong. She was married! But as soon as she saw him, none of that seemed to matter anymore. [KibaHinaNaru]
1. Obsession: ItaSasu

This is a small drabble series I thought up after reading an ItaSaku oneshot. It's going to deal with many facets of life involving many pairings and many of the decisions we make in life.

Official summary: For every facet of life, there is a choice. With those choices come the fine lines that separate the two. Whether we cross them or not, is something we decide.

--------

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

- Who I am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K

--------

Title: Obsession

Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Drama

Rating: M

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke

Summary: Obsession was never a healthy thing. It tore apart his life and numbed him to the world. It was what had caused this. Obsession was to blame. (ItaSasu.)

Note: My first attempt at yaoi and incest (see, I told you in my profile that this day would finally come).

_Don't Own Naruto or anything else._

---------

He couldn't say exactly when this started happening, but he knew the beginning of their twisted fairytale.

They were brothers, bonded by family and blood. He had looked up to his older brother, had been proud to say he was related to the Uchiha genius, but that was before everything happened. Before Itachi slaughtered their family and his life spiraled out of control.

After the bodies were buried and the last of the villagers offered their condolences, he had stood before his parents' graves, mourning. He mourned for the mother who had loved him unconditionally and taught him to hold his head up high and he mourned for the father that he was just beginning to know and it was on that day, the sun shining brightly and the wind blowing the grass to gently brush against his ankles, that he vowed to avenge their name, avenge their clan, avenge _them._

Hatred.

Soon afterwards, he trained relentlessly, using his anger and hatred to fuel himself. His past goals and dreams fell to the background, replaced by the need to kill. He had to kill him. Hatred bled into his system, slowly poisoning him from the inside until his sole reason for existence was hatred. He existed to hate. He existed to kill.

Obsession.

Obsession was never healthy, but it was all he knew. It helped fuel him for the future battles against his last blood. He obsessed over him, poured time and effort into his dream, even sold his soul for a chance. He wanted, needed, craved to avenge his clan and destroy him. Nothing mattered anymore. His life, his name, not even their clan mattered anymore. All the mattered was the bloodlust and his need to sate it.

Lust.

As he said before, obsession was never healthy and he learned it well. It was a rainy night, dark clouds and rumbling thunder above them as he stood over his brother, cold rain soaking his clothing and seeping into his skin.

He had leaned close, the sharp blade of the katana in his hand digging into his brother's long neck as he whispered years of blind, seething hatred and darkness, licking his lips at the prospects of blood when he abruptly smashed his face against his brother's, lips crashing and teeth colliding in a culmination of dark desires and want. His brother returned his affections. Apparently he had sought this too.

Love.

Clothes were shed. Heavy sheets of rain pounded their backs and numbed their skin, but the want was too great. Undeniably great and the thirst for blood was replaced with the thirst for flesh.

Carnal desire overtook him and he rushed, needing the feel of flesh against his. He licked, laved, and bit, marking the flesh for his own and relishing in the taste of his brother. He was in control.

He needed this, craved the sensation of skin on skin, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. Suddenly, he felt the cold sensation of the dirt beneath him and hissed as Itachi kissed his collarbone gently. His mind reeled.

In the years he'd been alive, never once had his brother shown him affection. Where his kisses were rough and passionate, his brother's were soft and affectionate and when he looked at him, his eyes bore a kindness that frightened and enthralled the younger boy. Everything seemed to be like that that night.

Itachi's thrusts were like his fighting, he realized. Designed to waste as little energy as possible, but gaining the greatest results. They were slow, methodical, calculated to fill his completely and make his breathing hitch and his fingers cling helplessly to his back as his toes curled. Bloody crescents appeared beneath his fingers, but the need for blood was forgotten in a haze. What he wanted, what he needed was release.

His body froze, his muscles tensed, and a white light swallowed him as he screamed his brother's name and hot liquid splashed on his stomach and filled him as Itachi struggled with his arms to keep from crushing his brother. And it was in those arms that he fell asleep and it was with those hands which he killed their family that he caressed his brother's cheek.

Hot kisses were pressed to his jaw and neck, illuminated by the glow of soft candlelight. A needy moan escaped his lips as he felt Itachi wrapped his fingers around him and his lover laid him down in bed. The lover he had vowed to killed. The man he hated once upon a time.

Kisses slowly worked their way down his chest and his breath hitched, whether from his brother's kisses or the self-loathing he felt inside him. What they had was wrong. What they had disgusted him, but he wanted it. He craved him, craved his touch. He was addicted to his brother. The revulsion could come later.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, a sharp intake of air filling his lungs as lips wrapped around him. He stared into red eyes not unlike his. Eyes he loved to hate and hated to love.

A hiss left his lips as pleasure assaulted his mind and he felt himself empty into his brother's mouth before he released him, his length wilting as he panted heavily in the aftermath and gazed out the window at the moon.

Hate. Love. The line between love and hate had always been fine, always tenuous. For him, it had always been clearly defined, but somewhere along the way, that line blurred and he no longer knew the difference.


	2. Slipping: Kakasaku

Title: Slipping

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Rating: M

Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura

Summary: His sanity was slipping. His control was too. It wasn't a question of when, but which would go first.

Note: Yes, I realize it looks very similar to Temptation, but it isn't Temptation (I have plans for that one). It's a bit confusing because my thoughts got muddled by the ending and I couldn't pull it apart enough to understand what my muse was trying to tell me. Also, I recommend Sting's Desert Rose for this one-shot. Very effective.

---

_Fingers pulled fabric roughly as he felt lips crush roughly against his._

Why was this happening to him? When had this started happening? How did this begin?

_He returned the affection, biting her lip and entering her mouth as she gasped, losing himself in her sweet taste and heady moans._

He could remember it. Vaguely, but it was there. It—_this_—this had started almost six months ago.

_Her hands fisted themselves in the fabric of his clothing, tugging him closer, trying to close the non-existent gap between them and he braced himself against the opposite wall to keep from crushing her petite body._

He had just gotten back from a mission, barely alive and bleeding across his apartment floor because he got distracted. Because of her.

_He felt insistent hands tug on his clothing. She was trying to pry the vest from his shoulders, the zipper having gotten caught in her haste and she had no patience to take things slow. He caught her hands. "Not here," he whispered, glancing around the dark alley by the bar. _

_He looked down at her, watching her eyes haze over once more as she licked her lips. His breathing became ragged as images of what her mouth could do assailed his mind. "My place?" he asked. She nodded and both managed the hand signs that would transport them to his apartment._

His breathing was haggard and he was in and out of consciousness when she arrived in his doorway. She was the reason for his state.

He was on watch when he looked up at the moon and thought of her. He wondered how she was and what she was doing that night. These musings were normal for him. These musings sounded innocent. These musings infuriated him because though they sounded innocent, he knew the real reason behind them. Who was she thinking about? Was she with another man, screaming and crying out his name as he brought her pleasure's extremes? He despised these thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of her like this, but he was and he loathed himself for it.

These thoughts were like a sickness, slowly threading through his system and poisoning him from the inside, making him bleed as images danced before his eyes. They were of him. And her. Of smashing Sasuke into the ground, of incinerating Lee, of showing her what he was capable of doing. Of what he could do to her. For her.

_Smoke cleared, but before he could even drop his hands to his sides, she leapt upon him, lips whispering pleas between her fevered kisses. He granted them eagerly, hands molding her to his body. _

_She was his._

She had knelt beside him, shedding his torn clothing. Her fingers traced his injuries, eyes scanning his torso clinically, but he could see the intensity in her gaze. Thoughts of how else he could intensify her gaze plagued his mind as she focused the chakra to her hand, pressing it to his wound.

It was at this moment that he grabbed her and shoved his lips against hers; just feel her, just to know he wasn't dreaming, just to know that if he died tonight, he had that kiss.

The kiss had side effects of its own. When he pulled Sakura against him, her chakra flared in her surprise, sending shocks of agonizing pain through his wound to his brain. He became unconscious afterwards, that kiss was his last conscious act that night.

_She pulled away from him, chest heaving against him, dragging her nipples across his chest and a shuddering breath left his lips. "Please," she pleaded._

"_Please what?" he asked, just as breathless as she was. _

_She stared up at him, her eyes wide and shining in the dim light of his apartment. Holding his hand, she held it to her heart and returned her gaze._

"_Make love to me."_

The following mornings, neither had said a word to each other. Not in the streets, not in meetings, not even Naruto's Ichiraku get-together. Not when memories of that night rested so heavily on both their shoulders.

He went to his apartment that night a nervous wreck. He hadn't slept since then. He thought that kiss would cure him of this, awaken him to the bitter taste of reality and make him stop these disgusting feelings, but all they did was make him crave her more. He hadn't slept in weeks. He couldn't--not when she was in his dreams. They were so vivid, as if she was right there in front of him. For him.

It was bad. His only chance at sanity was slipping away from him as he imagined scenario upon scenario in his dreams. Cold showers ceased to work for him anymore. He needed her…

But it was a road he dared not tread upon.

_The moments following were a blur. Clothes flew to the ground and grunts and moans became the new conversational standard as they struggled for dominance, arms sweeping objects from tabletops and backs crashing into walls as they licked, nipped, bit anything they could to feel skin on skin._

_To feel one another._

It was this night, after waking from another moment of his delicious hell, hand jerking himself off as he cried out her name that she appeared in his window. The curtains that billowed around her gave her an ethereal quality and she stepped off his balcony and into his room before crushing her lips to his, hand wrapping around his own.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one thinking of such temptation.

_They fell onto the bed, Kakashi winning once more as she lay pinned under him, gasping and desperately attempting to arch her body as he massaged her breast. He smirked against her lips as he placed teasing kiss on her body, enough to ignite her fire, but not enough to sate her need._

When they lay together, Kakashi slumped over her body as they panted in the aftermath, he reveled in the feeling she granted him and despised the fact that, not only had he enjoyed it, he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more.

_His smirk grew wider as she thrashed against him, fingers playing in her core as her world exploded before her eyes. She was always so beautiful when she gave over to ecstasy, but his reverie was cut short as nimble fingers gripped his length and a groan spilled from his throat._

The nights after that were spent in a similar fashion: passionate sex and the afterglow of such actions. Words of clichéd feelings were never spoken. They didn't have to be. There was a silent understanding. She had been sixteen then.

She still was.

"Kakashi!"

Sakura convulsed under him as her orgasm slammed her, mind numb as she arched her back and exposed her neck to the light of the moon. He kept quiet, his thrusts never stopping, even as her inner muscles clamped around him and he felt his control quickly melting away in his hands. He brought to climax once more, twice more, thrice until he emptied himself inside her and her voice could no longer scream.

They lay like that for a while, him pillowed on her breasts, lungs grabbing for whatever oxygen they could get and heart hammering against his chest as she lay against his headboard, body flushed and slick with sweat and completely spent of energy and it was in these moments that the cruel taste of reality would come for him.

What they had was wrong. It was sick and perverse and wrong, but he wanted it. This was what he craved without reserve. This was what he needed.

What would Tsunade think? What would the villagers think of this when they find out that Kakashi was bedding his former student from under their nose? That it was his name she would cry out in the throes of passion and that it was her that he craved like no other? He could see them now. They'd whisper, throw dirty glances and disgusted frowns and try to break them apart. He would be put to death and she would likely have her licenses revoked, but the fruits outweighed the dangers.

As she moved her hand, stroking his hair as she pressed kisses to his head, he pressed his own kisses to the valley between her creamy swells. It was this. This was why he would risk everything. With her, his mind would be plagued by guilt and regret, at corrupting a girl half his age, but without her, he'd feel nothing but agonizing want so bad, he'd take his own life before enduring another day of this pain. She was what kept him sane. It was these moments, before and after, that kept him whole.

The teacher/student relationship was always frowned upon. It brought dishonor to both parties and it brought question and implication to how far back the relationship went. It was such thinking that had tortured his mind and plagued his morals, but the physical torture of not being with her hurt just the same.

It was between the emotional anguish and physical strain that the two sides warred and he felt his sanity slip with each tug they gave in either direction and he knew that he couldn't last much longer.

As he lay there, in the arms of the one who brought him both heaven and hell, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would lose something of himself.

He just didn't know what.


	3. Affair: KibaHinaNaru

First, it was Itasasu, second was Kakasaku, and now, my first attempt at NaruHina as its own story. This will probably be very short, but I'll guess I'll find out after writing it all, ne?

Note: This will be the last chapter of The Fine Line because I've decided to do a different type of angst oneshots, so watch out for that.

Title: Affair

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: Kiba/Hinata/Naruto

Summary: She shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. She was married! But as soon as she saw him, none of that seemed to matter anymore.

---------

Blue hair gleamed in the moonlight and a woman looked up to the sky as she walked towards a red bridge. It was beautiful. Stars dotted the night sky and she noted the moon was full tonight. It took her breath away.

Her footsteps echoed as she moved closer and closer to her destination. Her heart felt like it was fluttering and thumping madly in her chest. What if she got caught?

She stood at the bridge, watching the water flow underneath her and she stared at her reflection in the moonlight. At the age of twenty-three, she should be proud of her body. Her body had filled out so much since her genin days and was the envy of many women of the village, but none of that mattered to her.

A sigh escaped her lips and a leaf rippled the waters beneath her. She was starting to have second thoughts. She shouldn't be here. What if someone caught her? She was married! She shouldn't be sneaking around at night. Maybe she could leave and forget any of this ever happened? Yeah, that was it. She could—

"Hinata."

And she turned, hair blowing into tendrils that reached out for the wind as she watched his hair flow behind him, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Naruto."

She ran to him, arms embracing him as he held her tight, their heartbeats beating as one as the scent of cinnamon reached her nose. She smiled. She missed this scent.

"How long has it been?"

"Three weeks," he answered, smiling warmly at her as he held her in his grasp.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. All I thought about on that mission was you," he said honestly and she looked into his cerulean eyes and was surprised by their clarity once again.

A hand reached up to caress the skin and he leaned into the touch. Smiling at her, she felt her heart flutter and heard her breath hitch. When he lowered his head, she lowered her lids, fluttering with a feeling akin to butterfly kisses before closing with finality as he kissed her. This. This was why she came out to see him. This feeling of rapture, the feeling of safety, the warmth he gave her, this is why she came to see him.

He licked her bottom lip for entrance and she opened for him, not denying him what he sought. He tasted her and she moaned into the kiss before burying her hands into his hair as she pressed herself against him. This feeling, the feelings he brought her threw her into a world she loved, but just when she thought she was safe, reality seeped into the cracks of her illusion.

'_Kiba…'_

She was married. She was married and she was seeing another man behind his back. She loved Kiba, but she loved Naruto too and it hurt to know how she was betraying him. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair that she pretended to love him the way she loved Naruto when she only saw him as a brother.

Naruto deepened the kiss and she felt herself slipping into her fantasy once more, but she had to stop this. It wasn't fair to Kiba. She was married to him. Even if she loved Naruto, he loved her.

She pulled away from the kiss, panting as she looked up at him. "Naruto, we can't do this anymore. I'm—I'm married. It isn't fair to Kiba. I can't betray him like this. I can't—"

Hands gripped her arms and she looked up, drowning in cerulean pools. "Tell me. Tell me to stop and I'll stop, Hinata. Tell me and I won't ever bother you ever again…"

And he tilted her chin up to look at her. "But only if you want me to."

She gazed at him, eyes tinged with surprise and guilt. Either way she chose, someone would get hurt. God, this was all her fault. Why did she have to be so weak?

"I-I-I-"

Naruto closed his eyes and balled his fists, steeling himself for her answer, steeling himself for the heartbreak when he felt fingers fist the fabric of his shirt and he looked up in surprise to see her, eyes brimming with tears that shined in the moonlight.

"Kiss me."

And he did, pressing his lips against her tenderly as she pressed herself against him. Tears streamed down her face and she inwardly cursed herself. They were so weak, seeing each other from behind Kiba's back and it hurt to know how devastated he would be if he found out, but she didn't care about that right now. It was the temptation of a true love that brought her to this affair and weakness that kept her there and she could only hope that Kiba would never find out.


End file.
